The present invention relates to an improved shoe and particularly a shoe that has a replaceable vamp and insole.
A conventional shoe, such as the one shown in FIG. 1, generally has a vamp made by stitching, then the vamp and insole are glued and bonded together, then the vamp and the outsole are glued and compressed to complete the fabrication of the shoe. The shoe made by gluing and compressing lacks strong bonding power and tensile resistance. The vamp and insole and outsole are prone to separate and fall apart.
Moreover, the shoe with the vamp and insole and outsole fixedly bonded by gluing cannot be replaced by individual parts. They have limited practicality and interchange capability.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a shoe that has anchor struts and anchor bores formed respectively on the lower surface of the insole and upper surface of the outsole to allow the insole and outsole assembling and dismantling freely as desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plurality of housing chambers on the upper surface of the outsole for holding anchor blocks to facilitate assembly and disassembly of the vamp.
A further object of the invention is to provide various types of anchor blocks to fasten the vamp.
To attain the foregoing object, the shoe according to the invention mainly includes an outsole, an insole, a vamp and a plurality of anchor blocks. The outsole and insole are fastened through anchor bores and anchor struts to allow the insole be detached and replaced. The outsole has a plurality of housing chambers and a storing chamber for holding respectively anchor blocks and a dismantle tool. The anchor block has a wedge trough to engage with the latch section of the vamp to allow the vamp be removed and replaced whenever desired.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.